(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector for a vehicle, which can effectively remove or reduce noise and provide secure connection.
(b) Background Art
Typically, a condenser is connected to an engine and a chassis of a vehicle to remove fault current as an unnecessary current which is not grounded, thus removing noise of the vehicle.
FIG. 12 shows a prior art condenser 32 for use in a vehicle. The vehicle condenser 32 includes an epoxy resin 20 filled in the inside of the condenser 32, a terminal 12 having a terminal hole 14, and a connection unit 18 formed at an end of a terminal wire 16 and having a ring shape.
As shown in FIG. 13, the connection unit 18 is secured to a bolt 24 fixed to a lower portion of a vehicle engine 26 and then a nut 22 is tightened on the bolt 24 such that the terminal wire 16 of the condenser 10 is connected to the engine 26.
Moreover, the terminal 12 is fixed to a chassis (not shown) located at the side of the engine 26 through the terminal hole 14 by a fixing means.
Therefore, the condenser 32 fixed to the engine and the chassis serves to eliminate the fault current (unnecessary current) of the vehicle.
In order for the condenser to exhibit its maximum performance, it is more effective to install the condenser at a position at or near a noise source. However, it is not easy to install it at such a position due to limitations on the layout of the vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.